Eric Cartman
Eric Cartman is the Grand Wizard King and leader of the humans at Kupa Keep. He is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Appearance Cartman is visibly overweight, being larger than all the other kids. He wears a red-violet wizard cloak with a blue cape held on by gold buttons. He has yellow gloves, a turquoise belt with pouch, and a turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom and a yellow star with a smiley face. He has messy brown hair. Quests Given *The New Kid in Town *Call the Banners **Detention Sentence *The Bard *Beat Up Clyde Prominence *The New Kid in Town - Welcomes the player to Kupa Keep, gives the player the name "Douchebag" and teaches him how to fight. *Call the Banners - Sends the player to bring his three best warriors, Token, Tweek, and Craig, back to Kupa Keep. *The Bard - Leads the quest into the inn, is defeated by elves in the kitchen. Facebook Messages Ally Cartman becomes an available ally after Defeat the Underpants Gnomes is completed. True to a wizard, Cartman is a glass cannon. He has low HP at all levels, if not the lowest HP compared to everyone else, but can easily dish out a lot of damage to compensate. Unusually, he has 2 perks instead of one, and they're unlisted. Gallery Cartman Character Card.jpg|Character Card Southpark-rpg-05.jpg|Cartman with the Humans in the Giggling Donkey. Screen Shot 2014-03-04 at 3.35.31 PM.png|Cartman after being defeated during "The Bard". Bard Quest.png|Douchebaaag! It's a traaap! Cartman Butters KKK.jpg|Cartman with Butters, welcoming Douchebag to the KKK. Cartman Beat up Clyde.jpg|"...and, with the bravery of a noble knight, beat up Clyde." Cartman attack the school.jpg|Cartman angry at the new kid for betraying him. Cartman Clyde.jpg|Cartman confronts Clyde. Cartman Facebook Avatar.png|Cartman's Facebook profile Butters buddy command.jpg|"I'm not dead, you can't loot me yet." Cartman new kids house.jpg|Cartman at the New Kid's house. Cartman clydes fortress.jpg|Cartman with the others, looking up at Clyde's fortress. newkid-cartman-large_126462.png showerofice.png|Shower of Ice. Trivia * He is actually the first and last character to speak in the game. * His move, "Shower of Ice", is the only one that is not useable when he is your buddy. * He is one of two buddies that doesn't have a Buddy Command. The other one is Kyle. ** Also, they are the only buddies that are kings. * The only time Cartman's hair is revealed is when he is defeated in "Attack the School" if on the Elves side. ** However, if one were to look closely in the cutscene after he has been beaten up by the elves (after using Butters' healing power), you can see some of his hair poking out the sides of his hat while he talks to Douchebag. ** Also, Cartman is seen holding his staff in mostly every location. ru:Эрик Картман Category:Characters Category:KKK Members Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Playable characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Magicians Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Messengers Category:Facebook Users Category:Main Quest characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Friends